For a method of making a display device small, there is known a method in which a scanning signal line drive circuit (gate driver circuit) that drives scanning signal lines (gate lines) arranged in a display region is integrally formed on a display panel. A display panel adopting this method is also called a display panel of a gate driver monolithic type.
Apart from this, there is conventionally known a method in which scanning signal line drive circuits are provided on both sides of a display region. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 11. The liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 11 includes a plurality of pixel circuits 71, a plurality of scanning signal lines 72, a plurality of video signal lines 73, scanning signal line drive circuits 74 and 75, and a video signal line drive circuit 76. The pixel circuits 71, the scanning signal lines 72, and the video signal lines 73 are arranged inside a display region 77. The scanning signal line drive circuit 74 is arranged along one side of the display region 77 and is connected to one ends (left ends in FIG. 11) of the respective scanning signal lines 72. The scanning signal line drive circuit 75 is arranged along the opposite side of the display region 77 and is connected to the other ends (right ends in FIG. 11) of the respective scanning signal lines 72. The scanning signal lines 72 are driven from their both ends by the two scanning signal line drive circuits 74 and 75.